


Toy Story

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games lead to some necessary confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.
> 
> Thank you, VL and Melisande, for betaing.

~

Toy Story

~

Jean-Claude watched his lover sleeping peacefully. As he followed the slow rise and fall of the werewolf’s chest, the vampire sighed pensively. He was happy and unaccustomed to that feeling, almost afraid to allow it. He abstractedly ran a slender white hand through his black curls. 

Richard was rapidly changing all of his preconceived notions about being in a relationship. Jean-Claude could feel himself opening up to the feeling of being cherished. The vampire smiled and turned onto his side to spoon his lover as he slept. 

His foot brushed an item on the bed and Jean-Claude glanced down to see what it was. It was an anal plug. Ah yes, he remembered now. Richard had brought some - toys - to play with. He pursed his lips and considered. Richard had just gone to sleep. Did he want to awaken him so soon? _Non,_ he decided. He would wait until his wolf awoke on his own. They had explored much new territory... the vampire smiled again as he remembered all that they had done that night in his bed. 

He settled in behind Richard, breathing in his scent, drawn to his warmth and beneath it, his pulsing blood. His slender hand reached up and softly fondled the coppery hair, feeling its weight like silk in his hand as he gently rubbed his cheek against it. 

“I’m awake,” Richard muttered sleepily. He turned his head to look at Jean-Claude and smiled sweetly. He shifted so that he was lying on his back looking up at the vampire. He reached out with one brown finger and traced it down the pale white cheek above him. 

“You’re just so... so beautiful,” he said wonderingly. 

He ran his thumb across Jean-Claude’s bottom lip and the vampire slipped it into his mouth, first licking it, then sucking it strongly, rhythmically, while nibbling on the pad. 

Richard moaned at the sensation of Jean-Claude’s wet, hot mouth on him. Arousal shot through him, the sensation in his thumb providing direct stimulation to his cock. 

“God, I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured. 

Jean-Claude opened his mouth to release the thumb and smiled with just a hint of fang. 

As he shifted to get closer to the vampire, Richard’s foot hit the anal plug lying at the foot of the bed. He glanced down at it and then blushed when he realized what it was. “Oh, I forgot about those...” he trailed off, noting the speculative gleam in Jean-Claude’s eyes. 

“Mon cher, now that you are awake,” the vampire said smoothly, “perhaps we could put them to good use?” 

A shiver ran through Richard as he contemplated all the ‘toys’ that he had brought with him. 

Jean-Claude correctly interpreted Richard’s response as the interest that it was, and reached down to grab the bag lying on the floor. Picking up the plug he then said, “We may want to reserve this item until later, mon loup.”

Richard nodded slowly, a part of him longing to experiment with Jean-Claude but another part nervous because of his inexperience.

The vampire sensed his hesitance and stilled. “We do not have to use any of these things, Richard,” he said quietly. “If you do not want to, it is not a problem...” 

“No, it’s not that,” Richard replied. “It’s just... I don’t know what to do with half of this stuff.” 

“But that is the fun of it, mon loup,” Jean-Claude replied, letting a mischievous grin cross his face. “We can do whatever we wish with these things.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a vibrator and a silk blindfold. “We can use them or not, but whatever we do, whatever game we play, it will be for our mutual pleasure, Richard. That I promise.” 

Richard nuzzled the vampire’s neck in response, licking wetly at his earlobe. “Who gets to um...” he broke off, clearly embarrassed.

Jean-Claude laughed lightly, contentedly. “Have no concerns about who ah... ‘tops’, mon ami,” he replied, correctly guessing Richard’s question. “This shall be fun. I will let you dominate me if you wish.” 

Richard shook his head. “I want you to show me how much fun this can be,” he answered. “Next time maybe I can try.”

Jean-Claude pulled back and looked at the werewolf cradled in his arms. He was obviously contemplating several possibilities. Finally, he came to a decision. He slowly reached for the blindfold and gently but firmly tied it around Richard’s head, completely covering his eyes. Richard was then pushed backwards onto the bed, lithe warm body following him on the way down, so that the wolf was lying flat on his back, completely covered, _owned_ by Jean-Claude. Capturing both of Richard’s wrists in one hand, he held them over the werewolf’s head in a firm grip. 

“This is a simple game, mon ami,” Jean-Claude whispered. “One that shall be enjoyable for ‘winner’ and ‘loser’ alike.” Jean-Claude’s voice grew softer, more seductive. “I am allowed to touch your body, to fondle you, to... play with you...” he paused, “But you are not allowed to move or speak unless I instruct you to do so or you will be ‘punished’ and I get to decide your punishment. If...” soft chuckle, “I mean _when_ I manage to bring you to fulfillment, if you manage not to speak or moan or react in any way, then I am at _your_ disposal... in any way you see fit.”

“O... ok” Richard said, breath hitching. “Sounds like fun,” he whispered.

“Bon,” the vampire responded. “We commence now then.”

Richard sucked in a breath and waited for the assault. As his wrists were firmly tied with silken fabric to the elaborate iron scrollwork at the head of the bed, he let out a shaky breath. He felt the bed move, felt the shifting of the soft sheets as his lover repositioned himself. 

He lay there, exposed, panting... and for long moments there was - nothing. No sound, no touch. No sensory input at all. Had his lover forgotten him? No, he could feel Jean-Claude’s eyes on him. Could feel them like a caress, the weight of his regard like sun warmed oil on his skin. 

Richard tensed suddenly as he felt the brush of lips against his thigh. The lips were soft, gentle as they explored his flushed skin. A wet tongue followed, gliding in an incomprehensible pattern over him. He sucked in a sharp, silent breath. His already semi-hard cock hardened more as a whisper of silken hair brushed his hip. The lips were edging closer, closer - they barely brushed the base of his cock. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. God, this was already hard! _He_ was already hard. What would he do if his lover took him in his mouth? His hands involuntarily clenched at the silk binding them as he anticipated that first lick. 

Jean-Claude smiled, the curve of his cheek brushing the skin of his lover’s flat abdomen. He pulled back, noting the sheen of sweat covering Richard’s body. He blew experimentally and watched with satisfaction as the werewolf’s cock grew thicker and harder, a tremor seeming to run through him. He marveled at how sensitive Richard was. A drop of fluid welled from the tip of the werewolf’s cock and Jean-Claude gently lapped at it, moaning at the sweet, musky taste. 

Richard shuddered at the touch and the sound. 

_So sweet,_ the vampire thought as he contemplated his next move.   
He slowly licked and nibbled his way up the werewolf’s hip and over into his navel, smiling again at the sharp intake of breath and the quivering of the muscles beneath his tongue and teeth. 

Richard was trembling with the need to see. He needed to see Jean-Claude licking him, sucking him, marking him. He groaned silently as he felt those lips move over his stomach and chest to flick lightly, wickedly against a nipple. This was exquisite torture! He trusted Jean-Claude, he really did, but.... He shuddered as he remembered the last time he had been blindfolded and restrained. 

Raina had seriously _hurt_ him. The only thing that had saved him was the fact that she had wanted him to star in one of her movies and she didn’t want him too badly hurt to participate. His breathing grew shallow as the memories flooded back and his cock lost some of its hardness. 

“Mon loup?” Jean-Claude said hesitantly, immediately noticing the change from arousal to fear. 

“I don’t think I can do this now, Jean-Claude...” Richard said. His voice was _not_ trembling, no it wasn’t. Well, maybe a little....

The blindfold was immediately removed and Richard looked up into the concerned blue eyes of his lover. He was trembling so hard he couldn’t speak. Jean-Claude quickly untied his hands and gathered the werewolf into his arms, rocking him gently. 

“I - I ...” Richard could hardly form words.

“Shhh,” the vampire soothed. 

The trembling subsided after a few minutes of wordless comforting. 

“Do you wish to talk about it, mon loup?” the vampire whispered gently. 

Richard closed his eyes, humiliated, and shook his head. “Do I _want_ to talk about it? No. But I will, because I want you to understand,” he said hoarsely.

After a few false starts, Richard finally started talking in such a low voice that even Jean-Claude with his preternatural senses had to strain to hear him.

“It started when I was still in college,” Richard whispered, eyes far away. “I was maybe halfway through my sophomore year when I took the vaccine.” He grimaced. “Y’know, it wasn’t that I was so afraid of being attacked, I did it because it seemed a good idea at the time...” he smiled grimly. “The first in a long line of bad decisions,” he said. “Anyway... I had taken the vaccine and then went home for winter break. My parents saw something was wrong almost immediately, but no one in my small town knew what, until the full moon.” 

He shuddered and Jean-Claude held him closer, wordlessly consoling him. Richard sighed and tucked his head into the vampire’s neck, breathing in his comforting herbal scent. 

“That first change... I was fortunate. My parents were away for the night. I woke up the next day in the woods behind our house, naked, and alone, and very confused.” He sat silently for a long moment.

“Mon loup, you do not have to...” Jean-Claude began.

Richard interrupted. “Yes! Yes I do have to. This has haunted me for so long... I need someone to hear it. I need you to hear it.”

The vampire grasped Richard’s chin and, pulling his face up, gently kissed him. “Then I am here to listen, mon ami,” he said simply, looking deeply into the werewolf’s eyes. 

Richard nuzzled closer, feeling a weight he had not even been aware of start to leave him.

“When I finally got home there was a woman waiting there for me.” He shook his head. “She was gorgeous, with auburn hair and a body that wouldn’t quit.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “There was something about her, a... a power that told me that while she looked fragile she could probably wipe the floor with me if she chose to do so.” Richard shook his head again, unconsciously tightening his grip on his lover. 

“It was Raina, of course,” he smiled bitterly. “I was naive enough that I thought she was there for purely altruistic motives,” he sighed. “I suppose she was, in a way. A new potential alpha had showed up, and she needed to do an assessment on how this would affect her pack.”  
He shivered again, pulling closer to Jean-Claude. 

“Anyway, she offered guidance, and when she found out I was a student at SLU, she offered sponsorship into the pack.” Richard shook his head again. “At first she was great. The other wolves were afraid of her and I couldn’t figure out why.”

Jean-Claude stroked Richard’s hair softly. “She hid her true nature, then?” he asked. 

“You could say that,” Richard whispered. “She wasn’t Lupa yet, just one of the Pack Alphas, and she was working her way up in the hierarchy.”   
He licked his lips. “She was rapidly getting a reputation as an enforcer, though. Then,” he shuddered, “she caught Marcus’ eye, and she became our Lupa.” Richard was silent for a long moment. 

Jean-Claude cleared his throat. “Did she...” he hesitated, “I know about the films she made. Did she make you participate in them?”

Richard sighed. “No, I never did that. We just slept together. At first I thought it was pretty good sex, but that didn’t interest her for too long.”   
He shuddered again. “She liked it _rough_. The things she wanted to do to me... well, it got to the point where I started avoiding her. I wanted to get out. She knew that, and she warned me about sleeping with a human woman, said I could crush someone’s pelvis... so I didn’t try to find anyone else.” 

“What about others in the Pack?” Jean-Claude asked softly.

Richard shook his head. “By that time she had claimed me as her ‘pet’. None of the other Pack women would touch me for fear of her. The things she did to me...” Richard’s voice trailed off. 

“Tell me,” the vampire murmured. “I have been through the vampire courts, remember? Not much can shock me.”

Richard nodded. “It was bad for a long time, but the worst was one night when she decided to really widen our repertoire,” he whispered. “We had just had sex and we were lying there and she - she thought it might be fun to try something new.” Another long pause. “We had done light bondage before, so when she chained me to a wall, I figured it was ok since I was strong, I could probably get out pretty easily. I had before... I didn’t count on her drugging me.”

Jean-Claude nodded his understanding.

“She just _happened_ to have a syringe with an anesthetic. She said with my metabolism I should be able to burn it off pretty easily,” he shuddered again, eyes far away. “Just enough to take the edge off, she said. She didn’t mention that it could cause amnesia and flashbacks and she didn’t mention the silver in the mixture that could have killed me.” After another long pause, he resumed speaking. “Mercifully, I remember little of that night, just flashes of agonizing pain as she whipped me until I was raw. She used a strap-on to fuck me... God that hurt! And when she used her beast to force me to change as I came....” he moaned, reliving those painful moments once more. 

Jean-Claude just held on as the werewolf shook in his arms. 

“I don’t know how long she did that to me,” Richard finally continued in a low voice. “I think she finally got tired of me and allowed my body to heal enough so I could get out of the chains and ‘escape’.” His throat was hoarse, raw, the words forcing themselves out painfully. 

“I don’t know _how_ I got out, really. I may have had help, I just don’t remember, but it was the last straw. When I woke up I was home and I could recall flashes of what she had done. I decided I had to leave that day, so I packed some things and went to the mountains of Tennessee. There I met Verne, who helped me get my head together.” He shook his head. “The Master of the City there was a bastard, but I never had to deal with him, thank God!”

He sat up, pulling out of Jean-Claude’s arms slightly. “That was it,” he concluded. “Verne helped me realize that I had to face my fears. He negotiated for me to come back after a few months of healing. Raina was Lupa and bonded to Marcus, and she never touched me again.”

Jean-Claude nodded and then asked the question which Richard knew he would but was dreading. “And did you want her to, mon loup?”

Silence, then the werewolf’s shoulders started shaking. “I - yes... sometimes,” he whispered. He raised red rimmed eyes to his lover. “Part of me wanted to be with her again. The sex, when she wasn’t hurting me, was incredible, but not worth her price.”

The vampire continued. “And what we did tonight reminded you of that?”

Richard sighed. “Only when you blindfolded me. She did that before she started drugging me, and it all came back....” He hung his head. 

Jean-Claude brushed his lips lightly over his lover’s temple. “Mon loup, I am glad that you told me these things,” he said. “These are deeply   
painful memories for you. Now that you have shared them, do you feel   
better?”

Richard nodded.

“Bon,” the vampire sighed. 

He reached over to start gathering up the paraphernalia. Richard reached out and laid a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Don’t,” he said in a soft voice. He cleared his throat and continued. “I want to try again,” he said more firmly. 

Jean-Claude looked at him for a long moment. Finally he shook his head and said, “Richard, you do not have to prove anything....” 

“Actually,” Richard interrupted, “this is not a matter of proving anything. I trust you and I want this.” He met the vampire’s eyes squarely. 

Jean-Claude reached out, and ran one slim finger along the werewolf’s cheek, holding his eyes. Looking deeply into their expressive brown depths, Jean-Claude smiled and said, “I know you trust me, lover. You have nothing to prove here. Nothing.”

“Maybe I do to myself,” Richard countered. “Please, let’s try again,” he whispered. 

“I can refuse you nothing, Richard,” the vampire finally said, and, gently reaching out, he pulled the silk blindfold around his lover’s eyes. He hugged him for a moment and then gently laid him back down onto the bed, fingers tracing gently over the warm skin. 

Richard sighed, feeling those fingers exploring him, cupping him and finally, _finally_ circling his hole.... He jumped when a finger found its way inside him, slowly massaging the tight muscles, preparing him for a larger invasion. 

He moaned as that finger stroked over his prostate, making him squirm. 

“Do you know how delicious you look when I do that?” Jean-Claude asked, his voice brushing against Richard like satin.

Richard moaned again, and could only writhe and try to get that finger deeper inside. He wanted more, more pressure, more sensation... more. Another moment and then warmed, slippery, wet lube was next, allowing that finger more access, more leeway. Richard spread his legs wider, trying to scoot closer to that finger... no, now it was _those_ fingers, spreading inside him, making him burn and moan even louder.   
He pushed back harder, trying to impale himself, grunting at the addition of a third finger. More stretch, more burn, then a moist _thing._ He had never felt anything like it... what was happening?

Jean-Claude slicked the butt plug and with some effort, slipped it inside Richard, who grunted in pleasure at the intrusion. 

“What...” the werewolf whispered, trying to adjust to the burning and stretching sensations.

“You shall wear that, mon loup, until I remove it,” the vampire said, implacably but tenderly.

Richard whimpered and nodded. 

This time the vampire kept touching the other man, maintaining almost constant contact. He started by kissing and licking his way down Richard’s neck and chest, paying particular attention to his nipples.   
Knowing Richard was sensitive there, Jean-Claude took full advantage, biting and sucking the flesh until the werewolf was moaning loudly. 

“I guess... this means... you win,” Richard panted as the vampire licked a wet line down a particularly sensitive muscle.

“Mmm. I suppose it does,” the vampire replied. “So I shall collect the first part of my prize now.”

Richard shouted as he felt the tip of his reenergized, leaking cock engulfed in warm sucking heat. His hips arched involuntarily off of the bed as Jean-Claude _savagely_ tongued the slit. When the vampire hummed while sucking him, Richard howled at the pleasurable vibrations working their way up his spine. His cock was _huge_ , almost purple with blood, and Jean-Claude swallowed it steadily, tongue swirling and dipping around the breadth of it. Richard was clutching the vampire’s head and trying hard not to move his hips. 

Jean-Claude pulled off briefly to say, “Do whatever you want, mon loup. You know you cannot hurt me.”

As if he had been waiting for permission, Richard moaned and when Jean-Claude sucked him back into his mouth, the werewolf started thrusting deeply into his throat. 

Jean-Claude adapted easily, his muscles swallowing around the tip, providing an incredibly intimate massage. He kept his head still, allowing Richard to fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted. 

The werewolf did not last long, exploding inside his lover’s mouth, streams of his essence pulsing down Jean-Claude’s throat. 

The vampire did not miss a drop, lapping, sucking and swallowing until Richard lay spent and trembling, his cock soft in Jean-Claude’s mouth.   
As he allowed it to slip from his mouth, Jean-Claude placed a gentle kiss on the tip, eliciting a shaken laugh from the werewolf.

Richard reached up to pull the blindfold off. 

When his vision cleared he saw his lover kneeling in front of him, smiling gently. 

The werewolf reached for Jean-Claude and pulled him into his strong arms for a deep kiss. He moaned at the combination of tastes he found there, licking deeply to try to find the essence that was Jean-Claude.  
“Now I need you to do one more thing...” he whispered as their lips separated. 

“Mon loup, anythi...” Jean-Claude’s words ended in a moan as his lover gently wrapped his hands around his throbbing, rock hard cock. 

“I need you to fuck me,” the werewolf said, smiling as he started stroking. 

The vampire closed his eyes and moaned as Richard leaned back and pulled Jean-Claude down on top of him. 

“I _need_ you to fuck me now, please?” the werewolf repeated urgently, all the while nuzzling his lover’s neck and sucking red marks into his satin skin. 

The vampire ground himself against Richard, biting back a moan at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together.

“This um... butt thing?” Richard muttered, blushing brightly as he squirmed. “It feels ok, but I want to feel _you_ there,” the werewolf whispered. 

Jean-Claude marveled that his lover could still blush after all they had done. He leaned forward and licked his way into Richard’s mouth, groaning as his lover sucked his tongue into his mouth almost as if for safekeeping. As he pulled back the werewolf’s lips clung to his. The vampire was dazed by the emotion in that kiss. It promised everything that he had never thought to have, and he craved more. He craved _everything_. 

Grabbing for the lube, being driven to the edge by what Richard was wordlessly saying with those lips, with that kiss, he roughly spread the lube over his cock, and then gently started to pull the plug out of his lover. As he pulled, the plastic, which had been softened and warmed by Richard’s body, brushed against the werewolf’s prostate. 

Richard’s hips levered off of the bed as he shouted his pleasure. He had never been so sensitive; every inch of his skin felt tight, overheated, as though he would explode at any minute. “Please, please...” he chanted, almost incoherent in his need.

Jean-Claude couldn’t stand it anymore. The sight of his lover coming undone and begging to be fucked pushed him to the edge and, spreading Richard’s thighs, he positioned himself to enter him. 

Staring deeply into indigo blue eyes, Richard gasped as he felt his vampire lover glide easily into him. 

The werewolf reached up and pulled Jean-Claude’s head down to his for a tender kiss. As he pressed his lips to the soft wet ones above him he wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist to pull him in deeper. 

Jean-Claude started moving slowly, pulsing in and out of his lover with deep thick strokes, driving Richard crazy with the steady pace.

“Oh God... You’re trying to kill me...” Richard moaned as he grasped his lover’s shoulders to urge him on faster. Richard could feel the tension in Jean-Claude’s muscles, could feel the effort it took to hold back and move slowly. 

The vampire pulled his face back to focus on Richard’s eyes. A small half-smile played around his lips as he deliberately prolonged their pleasure.   
Richard felt as though he was fracturing. He could feel each inch of his lover as he pushed deeper and deeper inside. He moaned as he felt the beginnings of another climax. 

“Just let go, mon loup,” Jean-Claude whispered, never faltering in his steady pace, the slow, wet pulsing making his cock throb and ache. 

Richard arched into each thrust, trying to take Jean-Claude in deeper. Guttural moans spilled from his throat. He wanted his lover to come with him.

“I shall, mon loup,” the vampire whispered, “My pleasure comes soon.”

Richard had not realized that he had spoken out loud. 

Jean-Claude feathered a kiss along his jaw. “You did not say it aloud, mon amour, but we are closely bonded and your face and mind are very open right now.”

Richard swallowed thickly and then an overwhelming sensation crashed through him. His vision whited out with the strength of his climax. He became nothing but sensation, pure, melting sensation exploding around his vampire lover.

Jean-Claude watched and felt Richard’s meltdown and he couldn’t go on. He swelled to enormous proportions and rammed himself inside the werewolf, screaming as his climax broke over him like a tsunami. Both men rode the wave until it threw them panting onto the shore.

Jean-Claude raised his head first, blindly locking his lips to Richard’s as tremors still shook him. Richard kissed him back savagely, licking the inside of Jean-Claude’s mouth, deliberately nicking his tongue against the sharp fangs. 

Both men moaned as blood filled their mouths and Jean-Claude expertly deepened the kiss, sucking at his lover as though he would drink him down. 

The vampire finally pulled away, panting. His head fell onto Richard’s shoulder as his breathing and heartbeat slowed. 

“It just gets better and better, doesn’t it?” Richard said when he could finally speak. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “It has never been like this with anyone,” he confessed. 

“For me, either,” the werewolf said softly.

The vampire started to shake. Richard looked anxiously into his face. Jean-Claude was laughing. 

“I am not sure I can survive it we try to use all these toys tonight, mon loup,” he chuckled. 

Richard chucked. “I’m willing to take the risk,” he murmured tenderly and kissed his vampire lover. 

 

~Fin


End file.
